finaldestinationfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:TheArbycheif/Final Destination 6 Story Spots avaiable
Well first of all anybody can be in it there is gonna be 12 people in it I am already gonna be 12th on deaths list in the story my name is Micheal Hitchcock AKA:Billy Hitchcock's younger cousin.If you want to be also related to me in the story you message me also if you wanna be my girlfriend in the story message me and tell what # you wanna be on the list. PS write your name of your character and the opening disaster is Train 081 seniors on a trip to Philidephia I forgot how to spell it yeah well message me ASAP. Also DarkKingdomHearts are connecting our stories 2 spots available in story (have to be girls and don't ask for a spot unless you r signed in to your account and want to be a girl and say ur # and name) Characters TheArbycheif as Micheal Hitchcock 12th on Deaths List. Giggles099 as Tiffany Wilson11th on Deaths List Nathan.caballero1 as Richard Hitchcock 10th on Deaths List. DarkKingdomHearts as CJ Connor 9th on Deaths List. DericAdrian as Adrian 8th on Deaths List. Hazmat11 as Jackson Dix 7th on Deaths List. (Jackson's girlfriend) 6th on Deaths List. FinalDestinationFan2 as Eric Marrow 5th on Deaths List. Horrorfan101 as Ryan 4th on Deaths List. A wikia contributer as Jean 3th on Deaths List. (Will's girlfriend) 2nd on Deaths List. Thecakeking as Will Hudson 1st on Deaths List. Opening Disaster Micheal listens to "Let the bodies Hit the floor" on his Ipod just as the train doors open. Micheal walks in with his girlfriend Tiffany and they sit down together. Micheal's classmates walk in the train too. Micheal's younger brother Richard walks in with his girl friend,Richard waves at Micheal and then sits down with his girlfriend. CJ Connor walks in with his girl friend Jean and his best friend Jackson Dix. Will then walks in with his girlfriend and sit down and start kissing. The train then started to move and then not long after that screams and shouts were heard and the train then the train derailed off the tracks. A train wheel bashed through the train and split it in half Will and and his girlfriend tried to jump but they fell into the crack and got ripped to shreds. Then Jean who is shocked that her brother is dead accidently fell and got electricuted,which angers CJ Connor greatly. The train doors open and then Ryan flew out followed by Eric and died. Then Jackson's girlfriend/6th flew out but the train doors closed and then she got decapitated. Jackson was so angry he jumped into a fire which started after he jumped and he burned and disintegrated to the ground. Kevin Fischer and Adrian slammed against the window and got sucked out the train. 9 poles broke and 1 impaled CJ then the other poles impaled him afterwards. Micheal,Tiffany,and Richard try to hold on but then the train doors flew at Richard bisecting him. The train haulted and stopped and shards of glass was on the floor and Tiffany fell on them and died of blood loss. Another train ran over a girl (Wendy Christensen) and then Micheal. Micheal realizes he had a bad dream but he realized it couldn't have been a dream if he didnt even board the train yet. So Micheal quickly tells his girlfriend,his brother Richard,CJ Connor and Jean about it and they believed him because they all remember when they were younger they all were at Micheal's house and Micheal and Richard's older cousin Billy told them he had a vision of Flight 180 exploding so he warned his friends and saved them.To be continued on next blog. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts